Only On A Date With Him
by kaitouahiru
Summary: Only Kaito would ask Hakuba for his clothes and only Hakuba could actually keep the time he promised Kaito a surprise on a date punctually, unlike our other detectives. Kaito/Saguru
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hello everyone! This is my first Case Closed fanfiction! I'd take a bow (I'm a big Kid fan!) but you wouldn't be able to see it so pretend I did!

I believe that this is would probably take place after the tenth movie...I'm not to sure considering I only saw it on youtube. But it is after Kaitou pretends to be Hakuba at the amusement park.

I would like to thank **Saitaina R. Moricia**, my inspiration for this Hakuba/Kaitou a.k.a. my first Case Closed story! Your stories are awesome!! ("Really people, they are, so read them!" says I!) This story's for you!

Disclaimer: I no own!

**This has been under revision. Chapters 1-3 will be revised! Not very revised but revised enough to make the character less OC!**

* * *

"Hey, Hakuba!" Kaito grinned, appearing on the detective's desk.

"Is it necessary to appear on my desk?" Saguru asked, not looking up from his book.

"I need a favor," Kaito said. "And yes it is." Saguru sighed and looked up, keeping his index finger as his page marker.

"What is it?" he asked. "Do you need me to cover for another one of your crazy heists that are bound to drive not only Inspector Nakamori and the entire police force crazy but me as well even though- especially because I know it's you?"

"The police force and the Inspector don't know that it's me," Kaito corrected. "Just you." Saguru snorted.

"Don't I feel special?"

"You should...so about that favor..." Kaito whispered into his ear.

"You need WHAT?!"

"What did Kaito do now?" Aoko sighed to Akako.

"Apparently something- it's always something," Akako shook her head.

"Fine...but you have to do something for me," Saguru said. Kaito raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"Go on a date with me,"

"It's a done deal," Kaito smirked.

* * *

"He's been with us since the middle of this investigation," Conan smirked.

'Good job, little detective,' Kid thought. 'I hoped you enjoyed the show.'

The thief smirked as he casually slipped through a window. He had a set of clothes in his left hand and slipped in easily. He looked at the bed. No Saguru. He frowned. Why wasn't the detective in bed? The lamp turned on and then he looked on his left, seeing the detective.

"For someone who's always on time to his heists... you are eight minutes and twenty-three seconds late," Saguru tsked. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I saved people from a ticking time bomb and put on a show," Kaito smirked, tipping his hat and letting a dove appear. "Does that give me a good excuse?"

"I guess this time I'll let it pass...so, Kaito…did you have fun wearing my clothes?" Saguru asked.

"I did indeed…but do call me KID now, Tantei-san. I am in uniform," Kaito smirked. Saguru smirked and drew the thief close to him.

"So, how'd it go?" Saguru asked.

"Successful," Kaito said. "I believe that I was under the impression that you had recently asked someone out, if my sources are correct. Shouldn't you be with him and not a thief who stole your clothes?"

"You can't steal what the owner said you can borrow," Saguru corrected. "But maybe you're right… maybe I should give him a call…but what if he doesn't answer? Or what if…?"

"Or if what?" Kaito asked, able to feel Saguru's breath on his cheek.

"What if I'm hoping that he's behind this hat, the monocle and the attire that he would never willingly wear unless he was on a heist?" Saguru asked.

"Well then, maybe you'd better take off the monocle…" Kaitou whispered. "By the way, Saguru…"

"Yes?"

"I believe that the boxers or briefs question has been answered," he smirked and pushed himself away from his boyfriend, jumping to and outside the window.

"You stole my underwear?! Kaito!" Saguru hissed with a blush, running to the window to try and get a swipe at the thief. Kaito smiled at him from the tree.

"Tomorrow, Tropical Land…twelve o' clock," Kaitou smiled serenely. "Care to join me?"

"I don't know…don't you'd think that my boyfriend would mind?" Saguru teased, putting his elbows on the window sill. Kaito's smile threatened to turn into a smirk as he rested on the outer edge where there was just enough room for his feat. Once there, he pressed his lips to Saguru's gently.

"He won't mind at all…not if you're there on time," he said.

"Well then, Mr. Kaitou Kid, it's a date," Saguru smirked. "And trust me, _I _won't be late. Wasting time is a crime itself." Kaito flicked his wrist and a red rose appeared. "I know your magic, Kaito."

"But you can't stop yourself from loving it," Kaito teased. Saguru blushed and gripped Kaito's collar, pulling him closer to himself. He pressed his lips to Kaito's almost urgently and Kaitou responded. When they parted, an expression of surprise appeared on Kaito's face before it was replaced with a warm smile instead.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Kaito whispered, placing a kiss on Saguru's forehead.

"Don't be late," Saguru said.

"I make no promises," Kaito said. "Tomorrow." Saguru nodded and stayed at his window until the phantom thief was out of sight. He smiled at the rose in his hand and laid it on his dresser.

'"I make no promises,"' the thief had said. Well this was Kaito _Kuroba_ who was going on the date with him and not Kaito _Kid_. That was to be expected.

* * *

Me: Tell me what you think! I know its a little short but I'll work on making the second chapter longer.

Saguru: The plot...will get better in the second chapter...right?

Me: Second or third...give or take.

Saguru: We're doomed...

Kaitou: To die?

Me: NO!! And we're on the capital letter notice...please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hey to eveyone!

Saguru: Hay is for horses. Greet people properly, wouldn't you?

Kaitou: You totally forgot about this story!

Me: Shh! Don't tell them that!

Disclaimer: I no own!

Special thanks to nataeiy1 for reviewing! Thanks for reading, people!

**Again, has been revised!**

* * *

Hakuba, you're in a good mood today," the lady at the flower stand smiled. "How may I help you?"

"Is it possible…?" Saguru asked, whispering to her his question. She smiled and winked at him, several flowers appearing in her hand.

"Of course it is, Hakuba," she smiled.

* * *

"Where is he?" Kaito muttered, glancing at his watch. "He's late… that's not like him at all…"

"I beg to challenge you…He is…twenty-two seconds early,"

"Saguru," Kaito said. 'Damn that watch that's only so many seconds late…'

"You almost sound surprised. I was early- twenty-two seconds so," he smirked. Kaito glanced at his watch. And then he remembered being late for dinner that one time… oh yeah, his mother had set it five minutes ahead because of that…

"But you're earlier then I am," Saguru noted.

"My mom got mad at me for being late to dinner so she set my watch five minutes ahead of time," Kaito grumbled and then he paused. Saguru chuckled and pressed a kiss to Kaito's cheek, making the thief blush.

"Shall we go?" Saguru asked.

"What's with you? You're not normally so…open," Kaito said. 'He's acting like me! What is going on with him? He is so up to something…'

"What? I can't kiss my date on a date?" Saguru asked.

"You can but…" Kaito cut himself off. 'But it's not like you…' "Are you feeling okay?"

"Just fine," Saguru said. "I just learned a little trick that I will perform in…oh, nine hours, fifty-two minutes, and point zero six seconds…"

"Can't you just be normal and say about ten hours?"

"Nope," Saguru said.

"So we're staying here until the park closes?" Kaito asked as Saguru took his hand and just walked with him.

"Maybe earlier…if you feel the need to leave," Saguru said. "You didn't plan any heists tonight, did you?"

"No," Kaito said, faintly remembering that he told Jii, when he got home, that there were to be absolutely _no _heists notes while he was out with Saguru before he had passed out on the couch. He had woken up in his room…he suspected that Jii had strained his back getting him there but then again old man was strong…

"Kaito…Kaito!"

"Huh? You say something?" Saguru sighed.

"I was saying… did you want something to eat?" Saguru asked. Kaito raised an eyebrow and was about to shake his head when his stomach answered for him. Saguru chuckled.

"Well then, what would you like?" Saguru asked.

"Shouldn't I be the one paying?" Kaito grumbled.

"Hmmm…no," Saguru said, taking Kaito's hand and pulling him into his chest. Kaito glared at the detective and then smirked. 'Uh oh. What did he think of?' Saguru thought. Kaitou leaned up and brought his face just mere centimeters away from Saguru's. Saguru was about to lean in and capture his prize but Kaito pointed behind him and he looked.

"M-Mrs. Kuroba," Saguru said weakly.

"Hey mom, hey Jii!" Kaito grinned, bouncing over to them. Saguru stared at the spot where he had previously had Kaito in his hands and then shook it off, walking over to the threesome.

"Oh, is this Mr. Hakuba?" Jii asked.

"Yeah, this is him," Kaito said. "So _nothing_ was sent out, right Jii?"

"Of course not, young master," Jii said.

"Okay then…so what're you doing here?" Kaito asked.

"I haven't been out in so long," Mrs. Kuroba smiled. "And then you mentioned here so I decided that I need some fresh air and I asked Jii to accompany me."

"So basically, you're spying on me," Kaito said, still grinning.

"Nothing gets by you," Mrs. Kuroba said. "Kaito, Jii, would you go get Hakuba and I a hotdog or something to eat?"

"Sure, no problem," Kaito said. "C'mon, old man!"

"Oh- um!" Hakuba said but Mrs. Kuroba laid a hand on his arm.

"They've got it," she smiled. "So you're Hakuba?"

"You can call me Saguru, ma'am" he said.

"Alright, Saguru. So you two came here on a date?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Saguru nodded.

"And I am right to assume that you didn't bring your work with you," Mrs. Kuroba asked.

"My…work?" Saguru asked. "Well unless a murder happens-" there was screaming and then Saguru and Mrs. Kuroba's heads both turned in the direction of the gunshot.

"Kaito!" they both said.

"Mrs. Kuroba, I need you to stay here," Saguru said.

"But my son-!"

"I'll take care of him!" Saguru said. "But he needs to know that you're safe!" He was about to run in the direction of the gunshots but then Mrs. Kuroba stopped him.

"You know, right? You know about Kaitou…?"

"I know he's Kid," Saguru confirmed. "Don't worry, I won't hurt him."

"Then be careful," she said. Saguru gave her one last nod before he ran off.

"Kaito!" he shouted when he saw the magician.

"Saguru," Kaito said, making his way over to the detective, looking completely unruffled.

"Are you alright?" Saguru asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, where's my mom?" Kaitou asked.

"She's fine, she's where we were earlier." Saguru said. "Where's Jii?"

"He's helping that lady…the one who got shot," Kaitou said, a little stoned faced. Saguru repressed a shudder.

"Kaito, did you see who?"

"If I saw, do you think I'd be here at the moment?" Kaitou asked. Saguru shrugged and was quiet for a moment but he wished Kaito had shouted. For some reason the normal volume seemed to sting him more.

"Fine, fair enough," Saguru frowned. "Was there anyone acting suspicious?"

"Not really but I wasn't…" Kaitou took a breath. "He's part of that drug ring that you were pissed off about awhile ago."

"That's a start. Did you see anyone with a jacket and hood on running?" Saguru asked.

"There were a couple of people but I got distracted," Kaitou said.

"Kaitou, I need some help over here!" Jii shouted. Kaitou nodded.

"Coming Jii!" Kaito shouted. "Let's go…" then he tugged Saguru in that direction. "Calm the children down, alright?" Jii told him quietly.

"Hey, don't I know you?" Kaitou asked, sitting down next to the girl and two boys.

"U-Uh…" she sniffled.

"Let's see…you're friends of Conan," Kaitou said. "Do you remember me? I'm Kaito Kuroba."

"She's Ayumi," the skinny boy said. "I'm Mitsuhiko. That's Genta."

"Are you gonna solve the case?" Genta asked Kaito.

"Of course not, we are!" Mitsuhiko said pointedly. Saguru raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going to help…but he's the detective," Kaito said, motioning to Saguru. "I'm just…" he paused and made a flower appear and then he smiled like Kaito but Saguru could see a trace of Kid's infamous smirk. "A magician."

"He's just your everyday _insane_ magician," Saguru smirked. "Now if you'll excuse me, milady and gentlemen…I believe I have a shooter to find."

"Someone's been murdered on the roller coaster!"

"Was it a gun?!"

"No, we're not sure!"

"Call the police!"

"Correction," Hakuba sighed. "I have a shooter to find and a murder to solve."

"Hey, ten hours!" Kaitou reminded him.

"Correction, my dear Watson… nine hours, thirty-nine minutes, eight seconds…and counting," Saguru smirked. "I'll see you when I solve the murder."

"I am not your bird or Sherlock Holmes's sidekick!" Kaito shouted at him as he went over to the roller coaster. "We are definitely going to have to stay here until the park closes," Kaitou grumbled to himself.

"Who's he?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"Saguru Hakuba," Kaitou said. "Detective from the UK."

"Are you on a date?" Ayumi asked. Kaito blushed and laughed nervously and then he realized something.

"Weren't you crying just a minute ago?" he asked.

"I was...but we have to help him!" she declared. "C'mon, you guys!"

"You gotta be kidding me!" Kaito said and then he grinned. "Let's go!" Well, the more time he spent with Saguru...the more time he had to spend figuring out whatever he was up to before he performed it!

* * *

Me: Okay, so we have someone shot and we have a murder? Is it the same person or is it-

Saguru: Leave the detective deductions to me, please...

Me: Go ahead...

Saguru: Thank you. Okay, so we have someone shot, a murder on a roller coaster, and a killer and most likely a seperate shooter who will be a killer if she doesn't get hospital help.

Kaitou:...get over yourselves... Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Here is the third chapter!

Disclaimer: I no own...well, perhaps the people you don't know I own but I'm not sure about that since I don't really care about them...

Kaitou: She might not update for awhile because of school.

Hakuba: She asks that you understand and she will try and update often.

**Again, has been revised.**

* * *

"I haven't been out in so long," Mrs. Kuroba smiled. "And then you mentioned here so I decided that I need some fresh air and I asked Jii to accompany me."

"So basically, you're spying on me," Kaito said, still grinning.

"Nothing gets by you," Mrs. Kuroba said. "Kaito, Jii, would you go get Hakuba and I a hotdog or something to eat?"

"Sure, no problem," Kaito said. "C'mon, old man!" He dragged Jii with him to the stands and glanced back suspiciously at his mother.

"Young master, she will not do anything to scare him away," Jii said.

"It's not that…" Kaito muttered. "But Saguru's got that look and the way he was acting earlier, he was acting like me…"

"That look?" Jii asked.

"The one he gets when ever there's something to do with a mystery," Kaito said. "Ran and Kazuha know what I'm talking about. I've even seen it on chibi-tantei

"Well, your mother said that she wanted cotton candy. Shall I purchase one for Mr. Saguru too?" Jii asked.

"Um, sure- wait," Kaito said, grabbing Jii's shoulder.

"Young master?" Jii asked.

"Jii, pretend you're my grandfather or something," Kaito said.

"Is something wrong?" Jii asked.

"I got a chill," Kaito smirked. "And I always trust my instincts."

"That is a good thing," Jii admitted. "Although I wish that you'd stop teasing Ms. Aoko."

"Eh, the whole world does," Kaito shrugged. "Let's get in line." Jii nodded and stood next to the teenager for the cotton candy line. The sound of a gun cocking caught Kaito's attention and then when the shot was fired, he turned around.

"My lord!" Jii shouted, rushing over to the woman who was shot.

"Kaito!" Kaitou heard his name being shouted and he saw the blonde detective with ease.

"Saguru," Kaitou said, making his way over to the blonde detective.

"Are you alright?" Saguru asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, where's my mom?" Kaitou asked.

"She's fine, she's where we were earlier." Saguru said. "Where's Jii?"

"He's helping that lady…the one who got shot," Kaitou said, a little stoned faced. Saguru repressed a shudder.

"Kaito, did you see who?"

"If I saw, do you think I'd be here at the moment?" Kaitou asked. Saguru shrugged and was quiet for a moment but he wished Kaito had shouted. For some reason the normal volume seemed to sting him more.

"Fine, fair enough," Saguru frowned. "Was there anyone acting suspicious?"

"Not really but I wasn't…" Kaitou took a breath. "He's part of that drug ring that you were pissed off about awhile ago."

"That's a start. Did you see anyone with a jacket and hood on running?" Saguru asked.

"There were a couple of people but I got distracted," Kaitou said.

"That's a start. Did you see anyone with a jacket and hood on running?" Saguru asked.

"There were a couple of people but I got distracted," Kaitou said.

"Kaitou, I need some help over here!" Jii shouted. Kaitou nodded.

"Coming Jii!" Kaito shouted. "Let's go…" then he tugged Saguru in that direction. "Calm the children down, alright?" Jii told him quietly.

"Hey, don't I know you?" Kaitou asked, sitting down next to the girl and two boys.

"U-Uh…" she sniffled.

"Let's see…you're friends of Conan," Kaitou said. "Do you remember me? I'm Kaitou Kuroba."

"She's Ayumi," the skinny boy said. "I'm Mitsuhiko. That's Genta."

"Are you gonna solve the case?" Genta asked Kaitou.

"Of course not, we are!" Mitsuhiko said pointedly. Saguru raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going to help…but he's the detective," Kaitou said, motioning to Hakuba. "I'm just…" he paused and made a flower appear and then he smiled like Kaitou but Saguru could see a trace of Kid's infamous smirk. "A magician."

"He's just your everyday _insane _magician," Saguru smirked. "Now if you'll excuse me, milady and gentlemen…I believe I have a shooter to find."

"Someone's been murdered on the roller coaster!"

"Was it a gun?!"

"No, we're not sure!"

"Call the police!"

"Correction," Hakuba sighed. "I have a shooter to find and a murder to solve."

"Hey, ten hours!" Kaitou reminded him.

"Correction, my dear Watson… nine hours, thirty-nine minutes, eight seconds…and counting," Saguru smirked. "I'll see you when I solve the murder."

"I am not your bird or Sherlock Holmes's sidekick!" Kaito shouted at him as he went over to the roller coaster. We are definitely going to have to stay here until the park closes," Kaito sighed.

"Who's he?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"Saguru Hakuba," Kaitou sighed. "Detective from the UK."

"Are you on a date?" Ayumi asked. Kaito blushed and laughed nervously and then he realized something.

"Weren't you crying just a minute ago?" he asked.

"I was...but we have to help him!" she declared. "C'mon, you guys!"

"You gotta be kidding me!" Kaito said and then he grinned. "Let's go!" Well, the more time he spent with Saguru...the more time he had to spend figuring out whatever he was up to before he performed it!

"Kaito...I know that we're dating and all...but did you really have to bring kids?" Saguru asked.

"Oh, come on, lighten up, _honey_!" Kaitou grinned. "Just think of it as practice for the future!"

"F-F-future...?" Saguru dared to ask.

"You're going to have a little squirt running around as your apprentice or something," Kaito shrugged. "Better get used to it now and these are the kids chibi-tantei is always with."

"Oh, I recognize them," Saguru blinked. "Wait, if you call Conan 'chibi-tantei,' what do you call Hattori and me?"

"Tantei," Kaitou shrugged. Saguru sighed and kneeled down next to Ayumi.

"Female, late twenties, it seems that she was stabbed in the throat with this knife on her right side but the person who was sitting next to her was..." Saguru turned to the crying woman. "Miss, may I have your name?"

"I-it's Akimora, Misaki," she sniffed. "Who did this to Kana?! Who did this to my sister?!"

"I'm going to find that out. So her name is Akimora, Kana? Did she have a boyfriend? Fiance? Husband-"

"Saguru!" Kaito said. "Give her a chance to answer!"

"Her maiden name is Akimora. Her name now is Ito, Kana," a man said. "She's my wife."

"I see and you are...?" Saguru said.

"Ito, Ryousuke," he said. "I've been married to Kana for about six months now..."

"You don't seem too sad about it," Saguru noted.

"How dare you!" Misaki said raising her hand to slap him but Kaito and Ryousuke caught her hands.

"Now, now, Misaki," Ryousuke said, hugging his sister in law.

"Saguru, don't say things like that," Kaito whispered. "Especially not in front of the kids..."

"You're the one who brought them here," Saguru muttered. "My apologies, Ms. Misaki. I'm just going by procedure."

"You know they would have come on their own if I didn't take them," Kaito muttered back.

"So did anyone else on the rollercoaster have connections with the victim? I need your names and occupations," Saguru asked.

"U-um, I'm Fujihara, Ichiro," a man said. "I'm Kana's highschool boyfriend and I work on computers."

"I'm Kirahara, Matsuda," the man next to him said. "I'm Misaki's fiance. I'm a college professor,"

"I see...what do you teach?" Saguru asked.

"Math," Matsuda said.

"A-and I'm Hirosaki, Ren," the lady said, tears running down her face. "I'm a fr-friend of Kana's from e-elementary school... I-I own a flower shop- I can't believe this happened to Kana!" she burried her face in her hands and Ichiro and Ryousuke took to comforting her, Misaki now in the arms of her fiance.

"Alright so aside from you, there were two other people on the ride were... Ran Mouri and Kazuha..." Saguru said. "What are you two doing here?"

"Well Heiji got pulled away on a case," Kazuha made a face.

"And Conan insisted that he went along," Ran said.

"Can you tell me the order you were sitting in?" Saguru asked.

"Sure..." Ryousuke said.

Ichiro - Matsuda

Ren - Ryousuke

Ran - Kazuha

Misaki - Kana

"Alright, Ran, Kazuha, did you meet these people before the ride?" Saguru asked.

"Well no," Ran said. "We heard them talking in line but that was it,"

"Talking? What kinds of things?" Saguru asked.

"Well... they were saying things about Kana and Ryousuke's marriage," Kazuha said. "And they said they were surprised that she didn't end up with Matsuda or Ichiro."

"Matsuda?" Saguru questioned.

"Kana and I dated for awhile in college," he said. "But then she met Ryousuke and... and things just weren't meant to be..."

"Well she was stabbed with something...would you mind if I checked your personal belongings?" Saguru asked.

"Hey kid, I've been friendly about you playing detective but who do you think you are?" Ryousuke demanded. Saguru regarded him coldly.

"I think that I'm Hakuba, Saguru. I'm a detective from London," he smirked. "And I'm currently on the Kaitou KID case." Murmurings were sent around now that the detective had revealed his name.

"I've heard of him!"

"The only case he hasn't solved is Kaitou KID's!"

"Do you think he's taken?"

"If not, I'll so ask him out!" Kaito glared in the two girls direction but his glare was disconnected when Saguru put and arm around his shoulders and then moved his hands to his shoulders as he maneuvered Kaito in front of him.

"I need you to take those kids and look for the murder weapon," he whispered. "It should still be inside the tunnel. Can you get in?"

"Don't insult me," Kaito scoffed. "You forget who I am. But do I really have to take the kids?"

"Yes," Saguru said.

"Hey, guys, c'mon!" Kaito said. "Huddle up!" As Kaito and the kids snuck off, Saguru watched Kaito with a look of appreciation. Then he felt a tug on his hand and he looked down.

"Do they still have arranged marriages in Japan?" Ayumi asked him, blinking innocently.

* * *

Me: Okay, be content with this until my next update which will probably be within the next two to three weeks! I'll try and make the time as short as possible!

Ayumi: Please review!

Ran: This case seems familiar...

Me: It should! Can you figure out who the murderer is before I reveal them?


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Sorry about the delay for this one. I lost the document and it took me awhile to recover it. I revised over the story some and I changed Kaito's character some. Hope I got it right.

Disclaimer: I no own.

* * *

"Do they still have arranged marriages in Japan?" Ayumi asked him, blinking innocently.

"Arranged marriages?" Saguru blinked. "Well they're not as common but they do still have them in some parts of Japan."

"Oh, is that why that man isn't sad?" Ayumi smiled. "Because he had an arranged marriage?"

"You know what…I think you'll make a fine detective out of yourself," Saguru said, patting her head. Ayumi basked with silent pride and then Saguru turned to Ryousuke.

"Is it an arranged marriage?" he asked.

"Of course not!" Misaki protested.

"Could I speak to you alone?" Ryousuke asked Saguru quietly. Saguru raised an eyebrow and nodded, leading him off to the side but not before telling Ayumi to make sure that the suspects stayed.

"What is it?" Saguru said.

"It is an arranged marriage…but please don't tell Misaki," Ryousuke bowed his head. "You see, before I found out I was engaged to Kana, Misaki and I were dating… I was going to ask her to marry me but the eve of my question, we found out we were engaged," he sighed.

"And when did you break it off with Ms. Misaki?" Saguru asked.

"The night I was going to propose to her. Kana and I went out three weeks later, pretending that we were in love but we were nothing more then friends," Ryousuke said. "No- not even friends…acquaintances, perhaps."

Saguru nodded and glanced at the ride, wondering how his boyfriend was doing with the kids.

"Why do you even know how to get in here?" Kaito muttered to himself.

"Did you say something?" Genta asked.

"Me? No, nothing," Kaito made a face.

"Hey, what's that?" Mistuhiko asked, pointing to something silver glinting in the wall.

"Stay here," Kaito ordered.

"But he found it!" Genta complained.

"You just don't think we're capable of handling this ourselves, do you?" Mitsuhiko demanded.

"It's not that," Kaito shook his head, grinning at the two kids. "I do need to tell Saguru, that I did some of the work, don't I?"

"Well when you put it that way…" Genta said. Kaito sighed in relief. Good thing that he had gotten out of that one without a mess. Instead of walking straight across, he grabbed the railing of the roller coaster and swung himself to the other side.

'Whoever you are, you shouldn't have put mirrors in here,' Kaito smirked to himself. 'But what's…shoot!' "Get down!" he shouted, pulling at the knife stuck in the wall and tackling the two boys, shielding them with his back as the tracks exploded.

"Kaito!" Saguru shouted as he watched the attraction exploded.

"No!" Ran screamed. Kazuha held onto her as she tried to run towards the explosion.

"No, don't!" Ryousuke grabbed him as he tried to run towards the explosion. "It's too dangerous!"

"Let go of me!" Saguru shouted, "Dammit, let me go or I'll have you charged with halting the process of an ongoing investigation!" Ryousuke, surprised at the teen's outburst, dropped the teens arm but Ami grabbed onto his arm.

"Look!" she pointed at two figures, dragging a taller body.

"Is he alright?!" Saguru shouted, scooping Ami into his arms and running towards them.

"Mitsuhiko! Genta!" Ami cried. "Are you guys alright?!"

"Careful," Saguru grunted as he turned Kaito over to survey the damage. "Get the med-"

"No, I'm fine," Kaito groaned, sitting upright with a wince.

"Liar," Saguru muttered. "Your back's burnt."

"I'm fine," Kaito pressed. "Do your job. There were three mirrors forming a triangle... if we go there after the fire department gets done putting out the fire, I think we can find out where the positions were." Saguru frowned at him.

"_I_ will go there. _You_ will put on a show," Saguru muttered. "Go to the medics and get that wound healed, find out what you can in the mean time about the suspects."

"Here's the murder weapon," Kaito said, pulling it out of his shirt in a handkerchief.

"Good job," Saguru said.

"Do you think you know who did it?" Kaito asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out, Watson,"

"Do not call me the name of your hawk!" Kaito groaned. "Go! Go do your thing, stupid detective! Isn't it always you who says, 'Wasting time is a crime of itself' or something like that?! Go!" Saguru rolled his eyes, giving him a quick kiss and standing up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have a theory," Saguru said. "And I need you all to stay in this area while we wait for the firemen to put out the crime scene."

* * *

Me: Hopefully that gave you a clue. Sorry but I'll cut it off there... we have to wait for the firemen to put out the fire.

Saguru: Has anyone been able to guess the murderer yet?


End file.
